The Other Senshi
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Another Sailor was found and Luna didn’t know the reincarnation of who. Furuhata, the worker at the Game Center, has a crush on her. Who is she and why does she has something towards Darien? 1st Sm fic! Be lenient!


Sailormoon

(c) Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon ... Naoko-sensei does...

Note: My new Sailormoon fanfic. It's kinda mysterious, well I hope it is to you. Please review and tell me your opinions. I accept flames but please keep them to the minimum.

Title: The Other Senshi

Summary: Another Sailor was found and Luna didn't know the reincarnation of who. She has the power different from the Sailor Senshis but nearly like Sailor Moon. Furuhata, the worker at the Game Center, has a crush on her. Who is she and why does she has something towards Darien? In the other hand, there's Sailor Beast threatening animal haters, is she a friend or an enemy?

Episode 01: Sapphire Stone

There were a young lady sobbing in half destroyed Moon with dead Serenity in front and dead Endymion beside her. She has long blonde hair like Serenity and all the Moon Guardians were defeated. The enemy in front of her was still strong and laughing in a hysterical note.

"What a pathetic princess..." Queen Bell said out loud, "She made an easy conclusion..." The lady fisted her fist tight and picked up Serenity's medallion moon beside her. She stood up and Queen Bell looked surprised.

"You are the second princess. You don't have any powers like your sister!" Queen Bell pointed with sweat drops. Her blonde hair blocked her eyes up front. She lifted up the medallion up high and she turned it around, which ended by pointing towards Queen Bell, who moved one pace back.

"On the contrary..." The soft voice under the blonde hair was heard, "It might kill me..." There were tears on her cheeks, "They loved each other..." Her smile was wide. "What is your motive?" Queen Bell whispered and snapped. She saw the second princess defenseless and started laughing out loud, "You can't do anything!"

"Serene!" A handsome young man called from behind and he tried to stop her. The strong wind was blowing towards him, coming from the medallion itself, absorbing and trying to combine with her inner powers. "By the Justice of Moon," She screamed and the medallion shrines brighter, "I imprisoned you forever in darkness!" The light became brighter and brighter and Queen Bell tried to beamed back the attack.

"SERENE!" The man behind screamed louder. 'Mother, please reincarnate them all once again and encounter Serena onee-chan and Endymion,' There was a satisfied grin on her face, 'And let me be Endymion's sister on my next life!' The attack became fierce and the man behind screamed louder.

A shinny azure stone was showed in the huge screen on the building and the whole citizen around looked up at it. "The newest stone found, a very valuable stone. The Scientist calls it Sapphire." The people were amused with the stone. Not just pretty, it was valuable and powerful.

"Could that be the Silver Crystal?" Luna spoke on the ground. "Could be," Artemis agreed and they nodding together.

"What?" Usagi popped on the screen, "Sapphire Stone? It must be beautiful." A sweat drop formed behind her head, "Usagi-chan..." "But Luna," She stopped seriously, "I thought the Silver Crystal is inside me?" She held on her chest, feeling the warm feeling inside.

"Luna, is the Silver Crystal scattered around the world?" Ami asked intelligently. "I don't know myself," Luna replied solemnly. "But I bet the enemy is targeting that stone," Artemis warned and everyone nodded.

"Girls, let's play Sailor V. Game again!!" Usagi ran forward heading towards the game center as her friends shared the same sweat. "Usagi-chan, could you be more serious?" Luna pouted on the ground.

Usagi collided to someone and crashed down. She apologized and saw a long azure haired girl with blue eyes who looked about her age. _"How cute..." _Usagi adored seriously and she stood up dusting off invisible dusts off her school uniform. "It's okay," She retorted back. Usagi snapped and stood up apologizing again.

"You hit someone again, Usagi-chan," A handsome man popped on the Game Center door, teasing Usagi again. "It wasn't my fault!" Usagi whined to him childishly and the girl looked at them. Usagi then looked at her and stayed at her school uniform, "You are not from around here are you?"

She looked at Usagi solemnly and snapped when a hyper girl jumped over her. "Rin-chan, what cha doing?" She sat on the pervious girl's shoulder. She has long braided brown hair and acted like Usagi.

"Get off me, Kigen..." The girl below her pouted with veins popping out. Usagi had dots with the others. "Get off me, Kigen!!" She screamed and the braided one crashed down. She pouted on the ground and revived a moment later. She looked at Usagi and then at his friend, "Your friend?"

They sat near the window inside the Game Center while Usagi was playing with the Sailor V. game again. "She's Tsukino Usagi," Ami pointed after introducing themselves. "I am Tsumi Kigen," The hyper one retorted and put her right arm onto the other girl's shoulder, "And this is Kiri Rindu!"

"Why do I have to be friendly with strangers?" Rindu pouted annoyingly moving Kigen's arm away from her shoulder. "We're not strangers," The Game Center worker; Furuhata said from above, "If anyone collide onto Usagi, you are not strangers anymore." Rindu looked up him with a 'ho' sound and he felt a something from her.

Rindu strayed to Usagi and Kigen jumped onto her from behind again. "Usagi? Bunny?" She pointed and jumped over Rindu and ran over to Usagi, "Do you love animals?"

The four girls and the two cats shared the same sweat drop, "Strange relationship you have there..." Rindu massaged the back of her head, "She is the only friend I had..."

While Usagi and Kigen talking vigorously, they heard someone from the door: "Usagi, should you be studying at home at this time?" "Ho... why isn't he the boyfriend of Usagi?" Furuhata nudged Mamoru's right arm and he narrowed eyes.

"Mamoru-chan," Usagi waved and they started talking however Rindu was staring deeply at Mamoru, didn't care about her surrounding. Her eyes were open wide, there were blushes on her cheeks and she felt an attractive aura from him. Usagi held the back of her head apologizing to Mamoru, who snapped and looked at Rindu.

Rindu startled and blushed redder with her heart started beating. She looked down embarrassed of something and caught a glimpse of her watch. Her expression changed and stood up immediately. "Rin-chan?" Kigen asked curiously.

"Oh my God..." Rindu gasped and ran out the Game Center, after her shoulder hit Furuhata and apologized. "Rin-chan, where are you going?" Kigen called from behind. "I can't stay!" She screamed out running faster, "I'll be scolded."

Kigen stopped running with narrowed eyes, "Family matters ka?" Kigen crossed her arms and pouted, with a vein on her temple, "I am too nice to beat her parents down..."

"Who's the girl?" Mamoru pointed. Usagi looked up at him with a smile, "Oh just a new friend. Kiri Rindu and Tsumi Kigen!" Kigen tsked and sat down to play the Sailor V game.

"Should you be back now too?" Furuhata reminded her from behind, "Your parents will get mad." "I don't have any parents," She replied playing and all eyes set on her, "I live alone so I don't really mind anything."

Rindu huffed in front of a huge golden roofed house. She was sweating heavily and leaned on the immense fence. She looked at her watched, "Good thing I made it." She took a deep breath and entered in the house.

She opened the door and heard four girls with a mother and father sitting in the dining room, eating comfortably, without even realizing her return. She stopped on the stairs and a maid saw her.

"Rindu-sama, your dinner is ready," She bowed and Rindu walked up the stairs. "Rindu, come here this instant!" She stopped after she heard her mother's echo on the stairs. "Rindu, there's leftovers for you!" The sisters giggled together, "Again!" "If Rindu doesn't want to it, leave her be!" The father added chewing. "You need to finish this food," the mother said again and Rindu fisted her grips tight.

"My name is Megumi.... Megumi Chiba..." She ran up the stairs. "Rindu!" The mother screamed and they heard the crash of the door.

"Leave me alone..." She held on her head and dropped down to the floor. Everyone was calling her 'Kiri-san', 'Rindu' and she doesn't like the name at all, especially Kiri which means 'murderer'. "My name is Megumi Chiba! Not Kiri Rindu!!"

Tuxedo Mask and the other Sailors were at the valuable stone shop center, trying to protect and see the new Sapphire stone. "Waah! It's prettier than shown in the TV," Sailor Moon drooled looking at the stone and everyone shared the same sweat drop from behind.

Tuxedo Mask lifted up his staff and a sharp appliance moved out. He scratched a circle shape on the glass: which blocks the azure stone. He took off the circle shape and Sailor Moon looked at it closer. They snapped when the stone started shinning moment by moment, as if it was breathing.

"What the-?" Tuxedo Mask gasped and pulled Sailor Moon two paces back while the stone floated up. They heard voices from it. "Serene... Serene..." "It can talk?" Sailor Venus pointed shocked while Sailor Mercury tried to track and scan it by the blue glasses she was wearing. "This stone is alive!" She said.

"That's why it is powerful!" Luna said seriously and looked at Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, achieve it before Queen Bell gets it!" Sailor Moon looked at her and nodded. She looked serious now and walked to it slowly.

"Be careful Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said from behind concerned. The stone was still floating on the same place shinning momentarily. Suddenly they heard something collapsed and everyone turned. They saw an ugly looking woman, looked like mummified.

"They found out..." They moved back. "That stone is for Queen Bell... Hail Queen Bell..." She said out loud. "Not when Sailor Senshi are protecting it!" Luna retorted back angrily and they started battling.

Somewhere nearby, Rindu was walking heading towards a shop. She had narrowed eyes, "What did Kigen say to them that made them allow me to go out anyway?" She stopped in front of the jewelry shop and looked left and right. She pouted, "She said she will be waiting here! That girl-!" She stopped when she heard noises.

She peeked on the window and had her eyes open wide. She was watching the Sailor Senshi battling live. It was unbelievable.

Sailor Moon puffed at the end annoyed, "She's tuff." "That's expectable since Queen Bell wants that Stone!" Luna screamed to her and saw Rindu watching them. In spite of losing, the enemy headed towards the window and wrapped her long arms onto Rindu's neck, choking her tight. Rindu's eyes widened, scared with sweat drops and felt that she was weakened as the enemy was sucking energy from her.

"Rin-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed shocked.

To be continued

Episode 02: Heart

Review


End file.
